Desperate for You
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Fujimi Orchestra oneshot. Kei still loves Yuuki, but will Yuuki ever have feelings for Kei? Warnings inside.


FASH: This is for any other Fujimi Orchestra fan out there, who is also pissed off because there aren't nearly enough fanfics of it. (So far, I've found TWO!) So anyways, if you have absolutely NO CLUE what Fujimi Orchestra is, then, uhhh, well I'm not explaining it, for all I know you're some little kid who randomly clicked on this because it had an M rating…

**_Warnings_**: This fic will mention non-consensual sex between two men, probably will have loads of angst on Yuuki's part, and will, sooner or later have consensual sex between Yuuki and Kei. If you are a bit squeamish about any of these, go back now. I do not want to get flames just because you didn't read the warning and want to blame me for corrupting you or something to that extent.

Disclaimer: The owner of this wonderful story is Akizuki Koh, I don't own it in any way shape or form.

Just one final note, I have a lot of time gaps in the fic, so if something's going on, and then in goes to some other topic, a time gap has occurred, they shouldn't be too disorienting.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Yuuki watched with hooded eyes as his three older sisters rushed around, apparently making him a special 'welcome home' dinner. He had offered to help out, but, as he expected, none of them wanted it. 'I suppose all women are hard to reason with, especially when they're related to you.' So he fell down the stairs and landed in a temporary coma, he was fine now except for a few aches and pains that could easily be taken care of with some Advil. But it seemed his sisters thought he would break.

And so he sat on the couch, eyes glazed over, when a familiar song started trickling into his ears. His eyes widened as unbidden memories flooded into his mind. Memories of a pair of lips and hands grazing his body, removing his clothing, holding him down, and whispered proclamations of love. Memories of pain as his virtue was ripped away from him without his consent. The memories that haunted him every night.

"Yuuki, Yuuki are you alright?" Yuuki's glazed eyes took in the form of his older sister, Minako, and they rested on her swollen belly where a new life would begin any month now. 'I suppose it could have been worse, if I were a girl…' Yuuki shuddered, he didn't want to think about the consequences of that night, he didn't want to think about it, period. "Minako, I… I don't like this song, please turn it off." Yuuki bit his lip and held back his tears, thinking of that night was just too much.

"Huh? But Yuuki, I thought you loved the work of Wagner. Why would you-" She stopped abruptly when she saw Yuuki's eyes; they were red rimmed from tears. She quietly complied with her brother's wish, wondering what was wrong, but not having the courage to ask.

Yuuki had taken a week off of work, claiming that it was time to go visit his sisters in the country, just so that they knew he was alright, but it was all a hoax, wasn't it? He could see his sisters on the winter break, but he had to get away, get away from one man, the man who hurt him, the man who raped him, the man who claimed to love him.

_Kei…_

By the end of the week, he felt no more secure of himself then when he had arrived in his small hometown, but it was time to go back, even if he wasn't ready to face the world, he had to go back; he had life that didn't revolve around his own pain. And so saying goodbye to his tearful sisters he made his way with determination back to the town of Fujimi, too bad he lost that determination only minutes after he arrived back at the school.

"Ahh, Yuuki. Just the person I wanted to talk to! I hope you're all healed up from that little fall I heard about." The principal, Mr. Gekkou, said excitedly as he walked down the halls, Yuuki trailing behind him until they reached the music room, his room, muffled voices coming from inside and Yuuki frowned at this, first bell had already rung, shouldn't they be practicing?

"Anyways Yuuki, my fine fellow, as you know, while you were away we had a replacement teacher come in for you. And, well, he's wonderful! The students are improving greatly! And so we've decided to keep him." Yuuki visibly deflated and paled at this information, was he being fired!

Mr. Gekkou chuckled at the look on Yuuki's face. "Don't worry, we're keeping you around, but you'll be more of a… Teacher's Assistant from now on-" Yuuki couldn't hear the rest of what was being said. Teacher's Assistant? He was being demoted? He had just left for two weeks and this is what happens? 'Why, why is my life so God damned awful.'

"- and so I'll just leave you two to get acquainted." A yell was heard from inside the classroom and everything went silent, apparently the new teacher wasn't too fond of the students fooling around. Yuuki looked down the hall, Mr. Gekkou was gone, probably left as soon as the yell was heard, and so Yuuki was left to wonder. 'Who is replacing me?' Someone talented with music, someone strict, someone… "Oh no… It. It can't be. Not him." He raised his shaking hand and turned the knob on the door, swinging it open silently.

There, standing at the front of the classroom was Tonoin Kei, talking about something, but his words were blurring together, Yuuki couldn't register them at all. Why was God so hell bent on torturing him. Gradually the students began looking at the doorway, smiling as they saw their calmer teacher. Kei turned abruptly, wanting to find whatever was distracting his class, his gaze locked on Yuuki, and he smiled lightly.

"Well class, it looks like Morimura-sensei is back, and just in time to see how well you do on today's test." He sat down with a smile on his face as he class groaned in unison and Yuuki stepped inside cautiously, wondering over to where Kei was sitting on the desk. A blush graced his face as Kei looked up at him.

"There's only one chair here now, but you can just-" 'sit on my lap.' "-get one from the back." Yuuki only nodded shyly and rushed to get a chair as Kei stood up once again.

"The test will begin as soon as I hand the papers out, you know the rules, if Morimura-san or I catch you looking at someone else's page, you will get a zero, if you have any questions, feel free to ask either of us. Now then, put all your books away, I don't want to see anything other than the test and a pencil on your desk." Kei stated firmly as he took hold of the think pile of paper and handed them out to each row of students. Yuuki's eyes grew large, he had never given his students such a large test! What could they have possibly learned in one week that certified this?

'And I'm probably going to be stuck marking them all, since Kei still has lots of rehearsals to do with the orchestra.' Yuuki thought with a sigh as he made his way to the front of the room, trying to ignore Kei, who was leaning on the desk casually, eyes raking over the students, but flickering in his direction every once in a while.

It had been the longest class of Yuuki's life. Or at least it seemed that way and he silently thanked the deities that be that he had the next period off, that gave him seventy minutes and the lunch hour to prepare himself for the last two periods of the day. Two hours and twenty minutes straight of him and Kei in the same room, why did no one see the obvious recipe for disaster?

The bell rang and the student rushed for the door, leaving their tests on their desks, Yuuki sighed as he went to pick them up, figuring he might as well mark some now so that he wasn't completely bored until third period. He was just reaching for the last test when another hand clasped over his own, Yuuki took a deep breath and gazed into sorrowful blue eyes, he already knew what was going to be said.

"Yuuki-" "You've already apologized enough Kei-san, and apologizing more will not make me feel any different." Kei's eyes never left his own. "Yuuki, have you ever accepted any of my apologies?" Yuuki turned away, but Kei wouldn't let go of his hand, he quickly pulled Yuuki towards him and wrapped his arms lovingly around his torso he lowered himself to Yuuki's ear and had just opened his mouth to say something when he felt it. 'Yuuki is… Trembling?'

Sure enough Yuuki was shaking, his eyes filling with tears as he tried to wrench out of Kei's grip, Kei let him go and Yuuki stood in front of him, looking like a puppy that had been kicked.

"Don't ever touch me!" Yuuki cried, his voice hitching slightly as he ran from the room.

'It's my fault that you trembled isn't it Yuuki. I shouldn't have touched you so soon after, but Yuuki, can't you see that I love you?' Kei thought to himself desperately before straightening up to his full, impressive height. 'Yuuki, I promise I'll make it up to you, for everything I've done, and I swear that one day we will be together.' Kei clenched his hand as he vowed to himself, he would try his hardest to get Yuuki to return his feelings.

"This… This is a test on stuff I've taught them from the beginning of the year!" Yuuki yelled to himself in the _thankfully_ empty teacher's lounge, it was the old one that nobody used anymore, and he suspected that no one would tell Kei about this old place. "First I came back from being gone two weeks only to find I've practically been demoted, and now this! "It's like he doesn't trust me, like he doesn't think I can teach at all." Yuuki glanced at the pile of papers in front of him miserably; it would take him hours upon hours to mark these. They were seven pages front AND back and Yuuki could already feel a headache. Silently cursing for not bringing any pain killers Yuuki prepared himself for the task ahead of him.

Kei had been looking for Yuuki for at least twenty minutes by now, he wanted to talk, but Yuuki proved himself to be quite invisible when he wanted to be. 'I guess I'll just have to talk to him after school.' A smile slowly worked itself onto his face, in just a few more hours Yuuki would have to come out of his little hiding spot and then for the rest of the day it would be just Yuuki and him. And a class full of students, but they didn't count.

'_Nine tests_, in over two hours I only marked _nine tests_! This is gonna take forever!' Yuuki thought sadly as he made his way to his third period class, he was the first one there. 'Good, no more awkward entrances.' He thought with a sigh as he sat back and watched the students slowly walk in, some of them looking relieved and shooting him smiles. 'Kei must be scaring them… I know how they feel.'

Two minutes to the bell Kei strolled in, his arms full of papers, he marched up to the desk and placed them neatly on the side. Yuuki glanced up and their eyes locked for a moment before Yuuki looked down, his eyes falling on the papers. 'Oh no, more tests!'

"Today is the day of the test, you're all mature students, I expect you to act it, if either of us catches you cheating you will get zeros. If you have a question about the test, raise your hand, put your stuff away, the test will be handed out now." Yuuki had taken half the pile as Kei had been talking and slowly made his way down the rows, handing out the tests with a sympathetic smile. 'Just as I thought, these ones are on everything they've learned so far as well. Does he really think I'm that bad of a teacher?'

The last period was a test too, and Yuuki didn't even have to look at it to know the content, and this one was really thick, nine pages front and back. 'This is hell, this is my own personal hell. Marking all of these is going to take a week straight!' Yuuki inwardly cried.

Meanwhile Kei was inwardly rejoicing, with all of this marking, he and Yuuki would have to stay late after school and would finally have a chance to just talk to Yuuki, no touching, since that seemed to backfire.

The final bell rang and the students practically ran from the room, each of them tossing their tests on the desk before making their way out the door. Yuuki stacked them in front of him and took out his green marking pen.

"You don't plan on marking all of those yourself do you?" Yuuki stiffened and looked up, sitting on the opposite side of the desk was Kei, who likewise, was piling the tests from the period before up in front of him. Yuuki frowned slightly, a bit miffed. "You do know that marking all of these-" He gestured to the papers on the desk. "-will probably take several hours for both of us." Kei smiled. "Just think how I felt when I had to type them up." Yuuki decided to ignore him for the moment and pushed the pile of tests in front of him to the side to make room for the ones he had already started marking.

Kei frowned, if Yuuki kept ignoring him he would accomplish nothing. 'But I guess forcing him to talk will have more negative effects than positive.' So he resigned himself to sit there, only the sounds were of their pens scratching against the paper.

After an hour, it was beginning to drive him insane.

'Small talk, I'll just small talk with him, find out where he's been.'

"So Yuuki, where were you last week?" Yuuki looked up for one moment before mumbling. "At my sisters' place." "Really? Where do they live?" "In the country." "Where in the country?" "…" "Yuuki?" 'Am I making him feel uncomfortable?' "Yuuki, are you alright?" Kei asked in the gentlest voice he could muster.

Yuuki felt a blush engulfing his face and he tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. He tiredly pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Kei…" He looked up again and blanched as he saw Kei's face was mere inches from his own. "Yes?" Yuuki could feel Kei's breath against his face and he blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Uh… Nothing." Yuuki said quietly and he quickly went back to work.

Uncomfortable silence engulfed the next couple of hours as they both hastily went through the tests, neither stopping until Yuuki cast a stray look at his watch and noticed the time. 'Wow, it's late.' "I have to get going-" "I'll walk you home." "N-no, th-that's okay." "I insist." It was a battle of wills, and after only a few moments of uncomfortable silence Yuuki gave in with a sigh. "Alright."

The next several weeks were very similar to his first day back. Everyday Kei would keep a bit of distance, but he always seemed to be there, and everyday after school Kei walked him home, which Yuuki was beginning to think was really sweet, after all, Kei did live on the other side of town, and Yuuki slowly found himself growing used to Kei's familiar presence, he would even go as far to say that he and Kei had become good friends.

Kei still wanted more.

Then came the fateful day, it was just three days before Christmas break and Kei was escorting Yuuki home when a familiar face ran up to greet them.

"Kawashima-chan." Yuuki practically shrieked in delight and Kei could feel jealousy run through his body towards the flute player.

"Yuuki-kun, Kei-kun, I'm so lucky to run into the both of you." Kawashima said happily, folding her hands in front of her. "I wanted to ask the both of you if you would like to go up to a ski resort with me this weekend. I won three tickets and thought I'd invite you guys, we should spend more time together, you know?" She blushed lightly, or maybe it was just the cold.

"That's very nice of you, but-" "We'd love to go." Kei was not going to miss this opportunity, he could already see it. Just him and Yuuki out in the snow. Yuuki would be wearing a cute scarf and matching mitts and would be looking especially innocent with his cheeks flushed from the cold weather…

"Uhhh. I'm sorry, but you really don't have too-" "_Please_ Yuuki-chan?" The flutist begged, her eyes widening to a nearly impossible size. "Ummm…" "Pleeeaassee?" Yuuki sighed and gave in. "Fine." Kawashima squealed with joy, which brought Kei out of his little fantasy world.

"I'll call you guys later and we can plan this all out!" She waved happily as she left, a skip in her step. Yuuki chanced a glance at Kei's face. 'I wonder if the weekend will pass by without any hitches.' He quickly looked away when Kei's eyes came in contact with his.

Winter vacation had finally begun, so why was he stuck getting up at four in the morning? Oh yeah, because they were going to drive to the resort today, and it took just over two hours to get there.

"Unnnhhh. I hate getting up early." Yuuki muttered to himself as he stumbled around his room, trying to find his glasses. Kawashima and Kei were going to pick him up at 4:45, which gave him just enough time to get ready. 'At least I can have a nap in the car.' Yuuki thought with a yawn. As he stripped of his pajamas and slowly put on his clothes, shivering at the cool air as it made contact with his bare skin. 'Uhh, I hate the cold.'

And so Yuuki waited, shivering, just inside the front door to his building, silently hoping that he wouldn't freeze to death on this trip.

At 4:43 a sleek looking blue car pulled up and Yuuki practically ran straight into it just to get out of the cold. 'I hope it's warm in there!' He dove into the back seat and slammed the door shut then started rubbing his hands together quickly.

"Cold?" Yuuki glared at Kei, who was looking at him through the mirror. Kawashima just giggled slightly from her perch on the passenger's seat.

"I hope you guys are ready for some fun."

And then they were off.

Yuuki had found himself drifting back into sleep within the first fifteen minutes, but not before he heard the hushed whispers in front of him. Too tired to really care what the two ahead of him were talking about, he let himself drift into darkness.

"… He's asleep." Kawashima said, smiling at the sight of Yuuki curled up, using his duffel bag as a pillow. Kei glanced in the rear view mirror, eyes softening at the scene.

"Kei… did anything happen… between you and Yuuki?" She asked unsurely, her eyes glued on the sleeping form of her friend, Kei stiffened and stayed silent. "Kei, answer me!" She demanded. "Why do you want to know?" Kei asked on a monotone voice, Kawashima had the grace to blush. "Well, it's just…" She trailed off.

The next two hours were spent in an uncomfortable silence, only broken every now and again by the noise of Yuuki shifting around in the back.

No words could describe how relived Kei felt when the finally reached the ski resort, he hated tense silences. He got out of the car and stretched, looking out of the corner of his eye as Kawashima leaned over her seat to shake Yuuki awake. Yuuki looked so cute when just woken up, all disoriented and half asleep, glasses practically falling off of his face. Kei wanted to see that every morning, and he knew he would, he and Yuuki were on good terms now, maybe Yuuki had even forgiven him, so now was the time to show Yuuki how much hew meant to him.

Kei smiled secretly to himself as he grabbed his own luggage and made his way into the main building. 'Soon Yuuki, you'll know how much you mean to me, how much I love you. How much pain I go through, knowing that I hurt you, having to keep myself away from you.'

Yuuki watched in amazement as his breath turned into a cloud in front of him. There was snow _everywhere_! There was never this much snow back home! Hell, back home they'd be lucky to have a white Christmas. But here, there were probably places where the snow was three feet deep! 'I can picture it now, I'm just going to step somewhere and sink into the snow and then no one will be able to find me. Heh.' Yuuki let out a nervous laugh. 'I don't even know how to ski! This weekend is going to be horrible.' He slowly followed Kawashima to the main building, duffle bag in hand. 'I just don't enough willpower to stand up to girls, they're too temper mental.' He sighed, silently praying that he didn't fall over too much, or that he could just avoid the skiing all together. 'Yeah, relaxing near a fire and reading sounds much better than going out and skiing. Oh I wish I brought my violin along, it would've been nice, I haven't gotten a lot of practice in these last couple of weeks.'

Yuuki gazed around the inside of the building, there weren't too many people around. Just a couple walking out, their skis in hand, and a man walking inside.

"Yuuki-kun!" "Huh?" Yuuki felt his hand being grabbed and he was dragged around a corner. "Ah-Kawashima-chan! I can walk by myself!" Yuuki blushed, running to catch up with the girl, who seemed a lot more hyper than usual. They both slowed down when they saw Kei standing in front of a doorway.

"Ah, room 216 and 218?" The brunette girl asked and Kei nodded solemnly.

"Alright! These two rooms are joined by the bathroom. So please, no sneaking into my room in the middle of the night you two." She said with a wink before she disappeared into room 216.

Yuuki blushed a very pretty shade of pink at the wink and looked up at Kei slowly; the blue haired man smiled down at him and hooked his arm with Yuuki's. "Shall we?"

With a little jingle the door was unlocked and Yuuki walked in, not really minding that his arm was hooked with Kei's, for the moment at least. The room was beautiful, painted a light blue, with a large window showing a lovely view of the mountains, it had a real fireplace with wood already stacked in a pile right beside it, and a large couch by the fireplace. Yuuki guess the door to his left was the bathroom, so he slowly made his way to the bedroom.

The bedroom was also very picturesque, painted a darker shade of blue with an oak dresser and a big, comfortable looking bed. In fact, the only problem with the whole place was the bed, the single bed.

Kei turned to him slowly and grinned, and Yuuki felt very much like a cornered mouse. Blushing hotly he quickly sputtered. "I'll sleep on the couch!" Kei's grin faded a little, but it didn't completely go away.

"What are we waiting for? Let's hit the slopes." 'Damn.'

Yuuki had managed to avoid the dreaded 'hitting of the slopes' until after lunch, claiming that he was still exhausted. But that excuse apparently didn't work after you'd had time to rest for four and a half hours. So he had practically been dragged outside while Kawashima and Kei helped him put on the ski gear.

The ski lift was undoubtedly the worst part.

'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fall and die!' Yuuki clutched the bar in front of him, why couldn't this thing move any faster! And did they have to start on the biggest hill first!

'Half way there, half way there.' Yuuki glanced nervously up at Kei, who seemed to be eerily calm. Without even thinking about it Yuuki moved closer to Kei, gripping onto Kei's hands. This caught Kei's attention, naturally, he took one look at the frightened Yuuki and quickly pulled his hand from Yuuki's grip, wrapping the arm around Yuuki's shoulder and pulling the younger man even closer. Not that Yuuki seemed to mind. Kei allowed himself to smile a bit, if Yuuki was going to be this clingy on every ski lift they went on, his plan might get a jump start.

The group gathered just at the top of the hill.

"Okay, there are a bunch of different trails we can reach from up here, so how about we go down…"

Yuuki was cold, wet and he hurt all over, every time either of his companions got to far away from him, two feet far away, he would loose balance and fall. He was starting to think they had both come up with this plan as a sick joke, stay with Yuuki until he's stable again, get ahead of him, and then turn back fifteen seconds later and see if he fell yet. 'I must look so stupid!'

On the contrary, Yuuki was quite adorable, he was all flushed from the cold and he made the cutest sounds when he fell over, and then he blushed every time he had to be helped up. Kei thought he looked absolutely delectable. Not that he would tell Yuuki that, yet.

Needless to say Yuuki was frozen to the bone by the time Kei and Kawashima finally decided to stop, and that was only because Kawashima didn't feel very well. All Yuuki wanted to do was go to his and Kei's room, make a fire and collapse on the couch until at least nine o'clock the next morning. To bad Kei was trying to guilt trip him, or something like that, he was too tired to be quite sure what was going on.

"Yuuki, you should take the bed, you seem so exhausted and sleeping on the couch will just make you feel worse in the morning." Kei placed his hands on Yuuki's shoulders and Yuuki sleepily wondered why Kei was getting all touchy-feely with him. "'S'okay Keiiii. 'Sides, You're toooooo tall for the couch, it'll hurt you lots." Yuuki yawned widely and sluggishly moved to where the extra blankets were.

"But Yuu-" "I'llll be fiiinneee."

He was cold, very cold, the fire died out and he didn't want to have to stumble around in the dark to make a new one, nor did he want to burn his eyes with the bright electric lights. His two blankets didn't seem to be doing their job correctly and he could hear wind shaking the window. He laid there for what seemed like hours, trying to lull himself to sleep, but it wasn't happening. 'Maybe, maybe I can just slip into the bed, Kei's probably already asleep, and I can just wake up early and come back out here in the morning so that he doesn't find out.' Yuuki nodded to himself as he silently threw off the useless covers and tip-toed into the bedroom where Kei lay, taking up most of the bed. Yuuki stopped breathing as he walked forward, lifted up the covers and slid in.

'Ah, nice and warm.' He snuggled up to something that felt very humid, and felt arms wrap around him, his eyes widened slightly, but he stayed calm, he could get out of Kei's hold in the morning, but for now it was far to comfortable. 'Nighty night Kei.' He yawned once more and was out like a light.

"Mmmmm." Yuuki blinked sleepily, something had woken him up. He tried to turn his body around but found he couldn't, he was still in Kei's death grip. He looked over his shoulder and could just make out Kei's hair. 'What woke me up?'

The hands began to move. "Mine…." Yuuki stiffened and strained to get a look of Kei's face, the man was still asleep so- "Yuukiiii…" 'Oh God, is he… Dreaming about me?' Yuuki swore that even the tips of his ears were turning red. 'If I move now, he might wake up, and that would just be awkward for he both of us so-' "AHummpphh!" Yuuki had to bite his hand to keep the scream in; one of Kei's hands was trailing lower and lower every second, and the other one was sliding up his shirt, scratching along his chest, before tweaking his nipple.

"I love you Yuuki." Kei said dreamily, his face mere centimeters away from Yuuki's ear and Yuuki shuddered at the sensation of Kei's breath running over is ear and neck, it felt… Good. 'I just have to keep quiet is all, just don't make any noise, I ca-' Yuuki let out a surprised gasp, one hand had reached his pajama pants and slowly trailed down under the fabric, gripping at Yuuki's hardening member. "Unnn! Aha!" 'He's not going to…. To me?... While he's sleeping!' Kei was placing kisses along Yuuki's neck now and Yuuki was trying desperately to restrain himself. "Unnnn…" 'Oh God that feels incredible… Damn it Yuuki, you have to stop this. If you loose control now there's going to be enough evidence for Kei to know that his dream wasn't really a dream!' With all the willpower Yuuki had he tore away from the wonderful hands and straddled Kei, blushing as Kei lazily bucked his hips upwards. "Okay Yuuki… Aan have your fun nowww… After I'm gonna mmm… Mmmm. Tie you toUnnn. The bed an'-" Blushing brightly Yuuki bent down and kissed Kei to shut him up. 'Don't wake up, don't wake up.' He chanted inside his mind as he quickly grabbed a pillow, leapt off of Kei and left the pillow in his place. He watched as Kei seemed to calm down, rolling over on his side, clutching the pillow tightly.

Yuuki slowly walked from the bedroom, his eyes wide, he couldn't believe that he just laid there while Kei touched him. 'But it felt so good.' Yuuki flushed as he looked down at himself, or at least, a certain part of himself. 'Oh God, I have to take a shower, a really, really cold shower.'

Kei woke up to the muffled sound of running water, he yawned and stretched, blinking as he caught sight of the pillow he had been holding onto. 'Don't tell me I've been making out with a pillow the whole night.' He thought in despair, his dream had felt so real, so deliciously real. He heard the water turn off. He quickly threw a glare over at the pillow as he stormed out of the room, figuring that Yuuki was still asleep on the couch and that Kawashima was the one taking the shower. He strode forward, a man on a mission, when the bathroom door opened and a Yuuki stepped out in nothing but a, rather small, towel.

Yuuki's eyes widened considerably. 'Ahh, I thought he'd still be asleep.' He blushed as the happenings of just a few minutes ago rushed into his mind. 'Oh God, I hope he doesn't know.'

Kei was also very surprised, and _very pleased_, when Yuuki exited the bathroom half naked, he let his eyes rake across Yuuki's delicate frame. It seemed like so long since he had tasted that skin, claimed Yuuki as his, and seeing him now… 'I just want to carry him to the bedroom and had my wicked way with him.'

"Uhhh." Yuuki shifted a bit, the silence was beginning to unnerve him. "I'll just go get dressed." He ran past Kei quicker than a bolt of lightening and slammed the door shut. 'Awkward!'

Kei just smirked and made his way to the bathroom, he had a great idea about what to do with Yuuki today…

"I'm not feeling very well Yuuki, I think I should just stay in and rest today." Kawashima said tiredly as she looked up from the book she was reading in bed. "You and Kei go have some fun, this is your little get away too." Yuuki frowned he had come in to see if she wanted to go and get some breakfast with him, but he knew before she even opened her mouth that she was sick, she was a pasty colour and her eyes were red. "But, why don't I just stay here today and help you around." She smiled. "That's okay, I'll be fine by myself, you and Kei can go skiing again." Yuuki smiled a bit. "I think we all learned from yesterday that I should never attempt skiing again."

"That's not true." The two turned to Kei who had just come from the adjoining door, his hair and the shoulders of his top wet. "I'm sure if you practiced a bit more you'd be able to make it down a slope by yourself, without falling once." He said nonchalantly, Yuuki blushed as the girl behind him giggled.

"But if you really don't feel like skiing, then take a walk with me, there should be some good trails up here." "But-" Yuuki flushed, alone, with Kei, after what happened this morning.

Kei seemingly took Yuuki's silence as a 'yes' and began dragging him away before he could protest. Kawashima just smiled and waved goodbye.

And that was how Yuuki found himself outside, walking briskly to keep up with Kei's pace. He glanced up at the sky despairingly, the clouds were grey. 'I hope we don't get a storm.'

"We could use you back at the orchestra you know, everyone misses you." Kei said, slowing down slightly so Yuuki could keep up. "I miss them too, but they don't need me, I mean, they improved so much because of you and it's like I was completely useless, I wasn't good eno-" Kei spun around and grabbed Yuuki by the shoulders, looking him deep in the eyes. "Never say that you aren't good enough Yuuki. You're intelligent, gifted with the violin, kind and beautiful, you are perfection Yuuki, that's why I fell in love with you." Yuuki stared back into Kei's eyes uneasily.

"Kawashima, she likes you, you know, that's probably why she invited you." "But I don't love her, my little violin, I love you."

Their faces were so close, Yuuki was sure that Kei was going to kiss him, but Kei turned away, walking impossible fast down the trail and Yuuki stood there dumbstruck for a moment. 'If he would have kissed me, I don't think I would have minded.'

They walked along the pathway, shrouded in silence while the clouds above them became darker.

Kei stopped in front of him, Yuuki slowly climbed up the small hill, standing beside Kei, and looked down.

It appeared to be a frozen lake with one beaten down cottage right below the hill they were on, Yuuki stepped forward, and lost his footing. With a shriek he was tumbling down the hill, thankfully missing the cabin, and he rolled out onto what seemed to be snow covered ice. He looked up to the dark grey sky in a daze. 'I think it's gonna start snowing soon.' He struggled to get up and walked further into the center of the lake. 'Wow, it must be really nice here in the summer.'

"YUUKI!" Kei ran as fast as his legs could carry him and sighed in relief when he saw Yuuki beginning to get up, but then he heard something, a creaking sound, the sound of ice beginning to break. 'Oh no, Yuuki!'

"YUUKI! BE CAREFULL!" It was late, at the sound of Kei's voice Yuuki quickly turned around, lost his footing and fell through the ice.

Kei ran forward, adrenalin pumping though his veins, he finally reached the break in the ice where Yuuki went through. He threw his arms down into the dark water, wincing at the freezing temperature and grabbed onto Yuuki's arm, pulling him out.

Yuuki coughed up water and clung to Kei, the water on him already beginning to freeze into ice.

'Damn it, we're to far away from the lodge, and those clouds, a storm's going to star any second.' He glanced at the small cabin. 'God, I hope we'll be fine in there.' He ran across the ice, Yuuki dangling from his arms, he ignored the creaks and cracks and ran into the cabin. Yuuki was shivering uncontrollably. "Keiii…"

Kei looked around, there was an old mattress laying on the floor and he gently placed Yuuki on it. He quickly took off his soaking coat and shirt and the kneeled down to Yuuki's level.

"Yuuki, I'm going to have to take your clothes off, are you okay with that?" Yuuki nodded and his shivering decreased somewhat. Kei quickly went to work, off went the hat, the mitts, the coat, the sweater, the pants and the socks, he left Yuuki's boxers on to allow the boy some dignity.

'I hope there are some blankets around here.' He started to get up but Yuuki clutched his hand. "Don't leave me Kei." Kei felt himself melt. "Shhh. I'm just going to find you a blanket."

It was ratty, old and smelt like moth balls, but it was a blanket. He wrapped Yuuki up in it, but knew it wouldn't get Yuuki warm. 'I need to get a fire started.'

He tore apart cupboards, broken down furniture, anything he could burn he placed in the old fire place and tended to his growing fire, turning around when Yuuki whimpered behind him. The storm was beginning, this was not good.

"Kei… I'm cold." Yuuki cried out, tears running down his icy cheeks, Kei picked the boy up in his arms and cradled him lovingly. "Don't worry Yuuki, I've got a fire started and pretty soon it'll be nice and warm in here." He shivered as Yuuki's hand slid across his chest. "Kei, please… Keep me warm." Yuuki was blushing and looking up at him through his eyelashes, who was Kei to say no to him.

He started to unwrap Yuuki when he heard a quiet 'no'. He drew back, but Yuuki's hand grabbed at his wrist, and he was blushing again. "No, it's just, for body heat to work, don't you need…" Kei smiled, he understood where this was going. "Anything you say Yuuki."

Kei stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers, holding Yuuki close when the boy latched onto him, letting his hands wander up and down the boy's back. Then Yuuki began rubbing against him in an almost sensual way, in a way his libido couldn't ignore. 'Damn it, not now!' Yuuki stopped moving and he looked up at Kei with glazed eyes and a flushed face. "Kei…" Kei looked into Yuuki's eyes, searching them. "Kei, I was there, in the bedroom this morning."

The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks, he opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuki silenced him by placing one cold finger to his lips.

"You-you made me feel really good Kei. A-and I just… What I mean to say is…" 'Now's the time to let him see your feelings Yuuki, don't back down!' "Kei, would you make love to me?"

At first he was in shock, Yuuki had been there, which meant the skin under his hands, under his lips, Yuuki's erection, it had been real. But now, now he felt like the happiest man in the world. Yuuki wanted him, and he didn't have to be asked twice.

He quickly drew Yuuki into a kiss; he would warm Yuuki up in the best way possible. He slipped is tongue out, running it along the seam of Yuuki's lips until the younger one opened his mouth, his own tongue rubbing shyly at Kei's. Kei grinned as he rolled on top of Yuuki and pinned him to the mattress, his lips found Yuuki's once again and he poured all of his passion into the kiss, determined not to stop until the need for air was too great for him to ignore. The kiss left both of the gasping for breath, but Kei wasn't done with foreplay yet, he kissed down the column of Yuuki's neck reveling in the mewls that were coming from Yuuki's mouth. He made his way down Yuuki's chest kissing and licking and biting every inch of flesh. "Keiiiii…" Yuuki was pushing himself up and he looked Kei straight in the eyes. "I want to make you feel good too, Kei-koi." He said softly, his hands trailing down Kei's chest, grabbing a hold of the tops of his boxers, he hesitated for just a moment before pulling them down. He looked almost mesmerized as he reached out to touch Kei's erection. Running his fingers along it lightly.

Kei's breathing hitched, this was torture. "Yuukiiii…" He ground out the name and Yuuki looked up, eyes wide, fingers leaving his hot flesh. Kei took Yuuki's hand in his and gave his lover a smile before lowering both of their hands down to meet his searing hot flesh. He tightened his hand around Yuuki's, gasping as the other's hand curled around his manhood tighter, his hand went limp and he swore he saw fireworks behind his eyelashes.

Yuuki was transfixed by the look on Kei's face, the man was beautiful, and he was moaning in pleasure because of _him_. Then Yuuki got an idea, he had heard some girls talking about it in his grade twelve music class last semester. 'I hope I can do this right.' He took away his hand, much to Kei's displeasure, but what Yuuki did next made Kei's heart stop.

Yuuki darted his tongue out, moving along the slit, it tasted a bit salty, he didn't know if it was because of sweat or something else, but he didn't allow himself to contemplate it and he quickly took the head inside his mouth.

Kei was in the hot, wet bliss that was Yuuki's mouth and he could already feel his climax nearing. 'No, I don't want it to be in his mouth.' He took hold of Yuuki's head and pulled the boy to his eye level.

"Kei-koi… Did I do something wrong?" Kei just wanted to kiss the boy all over, he was just too adorable. "No Yuu-koi, but when I cum, I want to be inside you." He whispered and Yuuki shivered in excitement, all the chills were gone from his body.

Yuuki laid himself on his back while Kei was desperately looking around for something that would ease Yuuki's pain. 'Damn, I can't use snow, I guess I'll just have to be careful with him.' Kei hated the thought, hurting Yuuki once was enough, he wouldn't be able to bear it if he hurt his little violin again.

"Yuu-koi, I'm afraid since you caught me so off guard that I have nothing to help with the pain." Yuuki looked up at him with hazy eyes. "So, I'm going to have to prepare you a different way." He said slowly as one hand trailed up Yuuki's inner thigh and further still until it reached its destination.

(Okay, you people can think that part up, because I really don't feel comfortable writing that and I'm sure that you already know the basics of the 'preparation' Kei is putting Yuuki through.)

"Kei-koi please! Pleeaasseee…….." Kei slowly pushed himself into Yuuki, who was digging his nails into his shoulders. Once he was in to the hilt he stopped, wanting Yuuki to become used to him. "God Yuu-koi, you feel so good!" Kei hissed out and Yuuki moaned out one single word. "Move…" Kei slowly pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, doing it again and again, Yuuki moaned below him and then gasped "Ah! KEI!" Kei panted, making sure he would hit that spot inside Yuuki from now on. He went harder and faster than before and soon Yuuki was practically screaming below him. Kei could feel his climax coming and knew Yuuki was close as well, with one final thrust he reached his peak. "Yuuki!" "Kei!"

Kei removed himself from inside Yuuki and pulled the young man into his arms, the storm outside dying. He planted soft kisses all over Yuuki's face before pulling back.

"We really do miss you Yuuki, not just me but all of Fujimi Orchestra. Would you come back to us, back to me?" Yuuki smiled and nodded happily. Kei held him tighter.

"Kei, you love me right?" "More than anything else in the world Yuuki, more than life itself." Yuuki giggled happily. "Then, how about as an early Christmas gift, I give you my heart?" Kei smiled, he felt as though he would cry from happiness any minute. "I think that that's the best gift anyone's ever given me." Yuuki smiled up at Kei, the man who once scared him so much was now the man he loved with all of his heart and soul.

"Kei, we'll always be together, right?" Yuuki asked and Kei smiled and simply said. "Forever." Before drawing Yuuki into a sweet, heart felt kiss.

Fin.

FASH: Okay that's a good, fifteen page long one shot, and it took me over ten hours in total cause I kept on getting distracted. Oh well, I'm just happy to contribute to the very small amount of Fujimi Orchestra fanfiction. You don't have to review, this fic was more for the personal pleasure I get out of writing then for reviews. I'm just glad I've written this and gotten over my writers block. Ja ne. FASH will be back again.


End file.
